


Coordinator Ash

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: When Ash was young he wanted to be a Pokémon Master, then his mom took him to see a Pokémon Contest, he thought they were cool. So he decided to do both but often got made fun of for it, but his rivals better get ready cause he’s ready to get the show on the road.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. First Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and Review

Chap 1 First Pokémon

Ash talked about becoming a Pokémon Master for a long time, it was his dream, but then his mom took him to a Kanto Pokémon contest. The winner had used Mew, and his powers were dazzling. Not only was the Appeals round beautiful but the Battle round was fierce. Ash was dazzled by the unique ways he used his Pokémon’s moves. “Mommy I want to become a great coordinator.” He said his heart racing.

His rival Gary thought he was giving up on becoming a Pokémon Master, and just taking the easy way out. “I will be a great coordinator and I will also be a Pokémon master!” he said and he swore to train hard.

He gathered Pokémon Magazines and began studying techniques. He learned various moves could be used different ways and some could even be combined to become a combo move, not only boosting the attacks power but its appeal as well.

-x-

Ash turned 16 the same as Gary and both went to gain their new and first Pokémon. “You still planning on doing your silly little contests Ashy-boy?”

“They are not silly, I’ll show you Gary!” he said and the two clashed glaring at each other, Gary was barely an inch taller than Ash, they had both grown up a lot over the years. The two raced to Oak’s lab, Gary got there first by a nose. “First again, you’re always gonna be last, get a good look at my ass cause I’m always gonna come out ahead of you!”

“This will be the last time!” Ash snapped, the brunette got to pick first and he got Squirtle. Ash was disappointed cause he always wanted Squirtle, but he went with his second choice Bulbasaur! “You’ll need all the help you can to beat me,” he said and Ash glared at him. “Now Gary be nice, this is the start for both of you and I have something to give you both…”

Ash and Gary received a Pokedex and 7 PokéBalls. “Now remember trainers can only carry 8 Pokémon at a time, make sure you form your teams properly, here this will help.” He handed over TC’s Technique Cards, cards containing moves that you can teach to Pokémon who are eligible, the cards can be used again and again. Ash’s card was Sleep Powder, a useful move for Grass Pokémon.

“This is great, I’m one step closer to being a Pokémon Master,” Gary said confidently. “And this will be a great move for my contests!” Ash said and the brunette laughed at him.

Gary raced off, while Ash revealed he had more TC’s. “Where did you get those?” Oak asked looking at the powerful moves. “They were a give away, 4 moves that can cause flinching. Headbutt, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, and Thunder Fang!” he said happily. He called Bulbasaur out, and showed him the TC’s of Headbutt and Sleep Powder. His body glowed a green color as he learned the moves.

Bulbasaur – Headbutt, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, ???

When Ash tried to return him, the grass type jumped out of the way. “You don’t like being in your ball?” the grass type shook his head. “Then you can travel outside with me, come on!” The two raced out of Oak’s lab.

Oak couldn’t help but smile, Ash would be a great Pokémon trainer/coordinator his focus leaned towards contest but that could prove useful in gym battles.

-x-

(Route 1 Pokémon)

Common – Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow

Rare – Pikachu

Swarms – Spearow

-x-

Ash stepped into Route 1 and took a deep breath, “You ready Bulbasaur?” he nodded and the two jumped into the fray. Their first fight was with a Rattata, it was a fine battle, and with a dash of Sleep Powder Ash was able to catch him.

He brought him out and pet him till he woke up, there was instant affection. “Ok Rattata let’s check your moves,” he said and scanned him with his Pokedex.

Rattata – Tackle, Quick Attack, Super Fang, Growl

“Wow an excellent move set, I think I got the perfect moves for you,” he grabbed the three fang TC’s, but he was torn wanting him to keep Quick Attack and Super Fang, they were both good moves. “Here Rattata, you can pick,” he surprised the normal type but he came over looking at the cards. He selected Thunder Fang and Ice Fang. His body glowed a white color as he learned the moves.

Rattata – Ice Fang, Quick Attack, Super Fang, Thunder Fang

“Nice let’s keep training,” he went to return Rattata but again he dodged. Bulbasaur looked at me and he understood. “Let’s go!” he picked Bulbasaur up and Rattata climbed up onto his shoulder.

Other Rattata came out to battle, some wanting food, others wanting to battle the Pokémon he carried. This was good training for the two, and Bulbasaur learned the move Leach Seed. Using this he helped both his Pokémon heal up, cause the seed would keep draining even if they were switched out.

Finally Ash came across Pidgey, the flying type was strong, and he had Rattata face him. The battle was fierce but Thunder Fang left him with a paralysis. Ash caught him, but he needed some rest so it would be awhile before he could train.

Rattata and Bulbasaur found some berries and they stocked up, Pidgey got healed, unlike the others Pidgey liked resting in his ball, didn’t mean he didn’t like getting some exercise.

After some more training Ash met a Pikachu. The Pikachu of route 1 are rare and said to be extra powerful, there were special berries that Pikachu liked said to amplify electric Pokémon’s power. Electro Berries, one of the many element berries that existed. Not only did they help their element get stronger, but it raises affection as well.

Bulbasaur faced off with the Pikachu, he was fast but a Leach Seed and Sleep Powder combo had Pikachu weakened enough to catch. Pikachu came out of his ball, and at first he didn’t like Ash, but after some berries and the promise to not have to be in his ball Pikachu warmed up to him a bit. The two mouse Pokémon rode on his shoulder while Ash carried Bulbasaur.

They were close to Viridian City, he could register for the Pokémon League, he’d have to wait for Pewter City before he could register for the Kanto Contest.

“Help!” his team turned and saw a boy being attack by a swarm of Spearow, he had blue hair and had a Growlithe with him. “We gotta help him!” Ash rushed over and he tossed Bulbasaur in the air. “Spin and use Sleep Powder!” he did and sent a vortex of sleep powder and hit the swarm, but their leader escaped.

“Hurry!” he grabbed the boy’s hand and the two ran for it, Bulbasaur used Vine Whip and took hold of Ash and joined back up. “Wow how’d you do that?”

“Well I’m a coordinator, it’s our job to show off a Pokémon’s moves in fun unique ways. Taking a move and using it to it’s fullest!” he said happily. “I didn’t know, a friend of mine wanted to be a coordinator, but I don’t think she gets it like you.” He said and Ash saw his Pokémon was hurt.

“Your Growlithe is hurt, I got some berries that will help,” he gave James some Oran berries. “Thank you,” the blue haired boy called out another Pokémon, a poison type named Koffing. He used the berries to heal them. “Growly, Koffing say thank you,” they did and the blue haired boy said thanks as well. “I’m James, these are my partners Growly and Koffing,” he offered his hand. “I’m Ash, and these are my partners, Bulbasaur, Rattata, Pikachu and Pidgey,” for Pidgey he held up the ball.

The two shook hands. “I’m a new Pokémon trainer,” he said and returned Koffing to his ball. “I heard there was some strong flying type Pokémon so I wanted to catch one, but when I tried that Spearow called for help and I got swept into a swarm battle!”

“Those can be dangerous, you’re lucky,” Ash said, and James sighed. “I don’t feel lucky, Koffing got hurt bad and so did Growly.”

“Well your safe now,” as if on cue the Spearow leader showed up. “You again!” James snapped and Growly got up to battle. Spearow taunted them a bit. “Wait James, use these!” he showed James the TC cards. “Growly can learn these easy!”

James showed them to Growly, his body red glowed as he learned the new moves.

Growly – Headbutt, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Flamethrower

Before Growly had no flinching moves, and because Spearow knew Mirror Move his Flamethrower kept getting thrown back at him. Now Thunder Fang and Fire Fang had him flinching. James threw his PokeBall and it sucked up the flying type. It jiggled a few times and finally clicked closed. “I did it! I caught Spearow!”

A cry was heard and piercing eyes glinted in the trees. The two trainers gulped as atleast 20 Spearow looked ready to attack. “They don’t look happy, you must have caught their leader!”

They attacked all at once. “Run!” they took off running. “Can’t you put them to sleep?”

“There’s to many of them!” It started to rain, the Pokémon did their best and fought back as the Spearow got near. The rain pelted down on them all but they kept running.

Ash’s Pokémon had taken a lot of damage, he had to make a choice. “James take them to a Pokémon center!” He handed them over and grabbed a stick. “I’ll hold them off, go!”

“No way they’ll kill you!” thunder clapped in the sky. Ash smiled. “Make sure my friends are safe!” Ash ran to face the Spearow. Pikachu refused to back down, he jumped into the air spinning. His sparking cheeks drew in a powerful thunder bolt. It struck Pikachu and he used it to let loose a more powerful attack.

The Spearow fled and Ash caught Pikachu. His Pokémon ran to him to make sure he was okay. “We are alright,” he says and the rain stops, the two trainers look up into the sky and see a glowing bird Pokémon flying across the sky, a rainbow in its wake. Ash and James scanned it with their Pokedex, but both had no data. “An unknown Pokémon,” they said in unison.

The two raced to Viridian City to get their Pokémon treated. They ran into Officer Jenny who gave them a ride. Nurse Joy took their Pokémon and began emergency treatment. 

Little did they know, Team Rocket was about to descend on this Pokémon center, Ash’s journey was about to take a turn!

To be continued…


	2. There First Combo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ash’s Pokémon

Bulbasaur, Rattata, Pikachu and Pidgey

TC – Headbutt, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Sleep Powder

Badges: 0 Ribbons: 0

James’ Pokémon

Growly, Koffing and Spearow

Badges: 0

Chap 2 There First Combo

Ash and James had their Pokémon resting with Nurse Joy. Rattata, Bulbasaur, and Pidgey were ready but Pikachu needed extra rest. James was waiting for his to recover, Growly by his side.

“You’ll Pokémon will be okay,” Ash said comfortingly. “Thanks, I know Nurse Joy is really skilled, how’s your Pikachu?” he asked, and the raven haired teen sighed. “He’ll be okay, but needs some rest.”

“Thanks for the help back there,” he said and the boy smiled. “Anytime!”

Growly tensed up and began to growl. “What’s wrong Growly?” the power got cut and the two boy’s gasped. “What happened?” Rattata tensed up and began growling to.

Nurse Joy came up to them. “Boy’s I need your help!” they went to the generator room, a group of Pikachu were helping power the backup generator. “Please if you have electric type moves, please help the Pikachu power the generator!”

“Alright!” they said in unison. “Rattata,” “Growly,” the two boys said. “Use Thunder Fang!” they did and began to super charge the generators. The lights came back on to reveal a woman with yellowish orange hair, and a boy with short green hair, both in black with a big red R on their shirt.

They started off ranting off a long and boring motto, finally revealing themselves to be named Cassidy and Butch. “Bitch?”

“My name is Butch!”

“I dunno, you look like a bitch to me!” James said and Butch seethed. “Enough of this go Mankey!” he let loose the tiny monkey Pokémon. Cassidy let out her Raticate. Rattata flipped out and came around to face his evolved form. The two glared at each other. “James keep the generator rolling, I’ll take care of these guys!”

“Keep on the juice Growly!” he called and Growly let loose more powerful Thunder Fang! “Pidgey Rattata go!”

“You have no idea who you are dealing with kid, Raticate use Hyper Fang!”

“Mankey use Low Kick!”

“Rattata use Super Fang, and Pidgey use Gust!” their fangs clash but Rattata was knocked back, but Pidgey’s Gust sends Mankey flying back, but he landed and launched a swift kick and hit Pidgey.

“You can’t beat us kid, your moves aren’t strong enough to beat us!”

“Then let’s try this! Rattata use Super Fang then use Thunder Fang!” His large fangs began to glow then the thunder fang was applied, the glowing fang was super charged by the electric move, not only was it beautiful it was powerful, normally super fang glowed white, but now it was shining with a dazzling yellow color like a concentrated thunderbolt. “Now Super Thunder Fang!” the Raticate tried to counter with Hyper Fang, but Rattata’s attack was to powerful.

The fangs clashed and the electricity surged forward and did major damage, and it left Raticate paralyzed. “No Raticate!”

“Alright now Pidgey use Wing Attack and follow it up with Gust,” Pidgey’s wings glowed and whipped up a gust, the wind coiled around his wings. He flew at Mankey. “Dodge it!” the fighting type tried to dodge but the wind whipped out and hit Mankey hard. “Alright Gust Wing worked!”

The two got back up. “Finish this now Raticate and Mankey attack!” the two rushed, and Ash smiled. “Use Super Thunder Fang!” Rattata built up the energy in his fang and once again it glowed brilliantly. The attack struck, and the electricity stored up was let loose and hit both Pokémon.

Raticate fainted, but Mankey was still standing but was paralyzed. “No don’t give up crush these twerps!” Mankey responds to Butch’s call and evolves into Primeape. It starts using Thrash and he hits Rattata and Pidgey and the two were knocked out. “No Rattata, Pidgey!” he hugs the two.

Primeape moves in to attack Ash. “Pika!” everyone turns to see Ash’s Pikachu, rested and fully charged. His cheeks spark. “A Pikachu, like that’s gonna stop us!”

“Pikachu give them your Thunderbolt!” the little electric mouse lets loose his attack and not only shocks Primeape but Cassidy and Butch to. The other Pikachu join in giving Pikachu extra juice and the Team Rocket duo got sent flying.

-x-

The problem with the generators was fixed, and the Pokémon were treated. “You both did great, your combination moves were beautiful and powerful!” They enjoyed the compliment. Bulbasaur and Pikachu were excited to learn their own combo moves.

“Ash your combinations were stunning,” Nurse Joy said, and James agreed. “Thanks I want to be ready for my first contest,” he said.

“Well there is one in Pewter City!” she said and James brightened up. “That’s where my first gym badge is!” the two looked at each other. “Why don’t we travel together I was planning on battling the Pewter Gym leader as well!”

James and Ash teamed up, and their Pokémon were overjoyed. Growly could tell his master liked Ash, and Ash’s Pokémon could tell the same. The two travelled with their Pokémon and headed towards Viridian Forrest.

Ash managed to catch Caterpie, and James caught a Weedle! The two camped out to rest up for their match in Pewter City.

Pokémon

Bulbasaur – Headbutt, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Leach Seed

Rattata – Super Fang, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Quick Attack

Pidgey – Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Tackle

Pikachu- Headbutt, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Shock

Caterpie- Tackle, String Shot, Headbutt

-x-

Growly – Headbutt, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Flamethrower

Koffing – Tackle, Poison Gas, Smoke Screen, Sludge

Spearow – Fury Attack, Peck, Wing Attack, Mirror Move

Weedle – Poison Sting, String Shot, Headbutt

To be continued


	3. Rivals Appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Rivals Appear

Caterpie had joined the team, and like Pikachu, Rattata and Bulbasaur he liked hanging with Ash outside his ball. He was small so he rested on Ash’s head. James kept his Weedle out to, but to train him up.

They battled the other Caterpie and Weedle and gained more and more experience. It was thanks to Caterpie, that Ash was able to find another patch of rare berries. “Hey! Crawly Berries, these berries are great for bug types,” he picks some and gives one each to Caterpie and Weedle. James was surprised to see how happy and energetic Weedle was. “Crawly Berries, like Electro Berries are special berries that restore the strength of specific types of Pokémon and can even boost their stats, they will make great PokeBlock.”

He made sure not to pick all the berries just enough to keep his supply stocked. They battled hard and in no time the glow of evolution was surrounding both bug types. Caterpie evolved into Metapod and Weedle evolved into Kakuna, they both learned Harden.

Team Rocket showed up, they believed Ash’s Pokémon would be worth a lot to their boss. James wasn’t going to let them, he could fight this time! “Growly, Kakuna go!” the fire and bug type battled, and Kakuna’s fierce defense held up against their attacks. Growly’s fire power left them with a burn, but even when their Pokémon were beaten they kept coming.

“Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder!” the grass type jumped into the air, with a spin the powder erupted from the bulb and covered the two team rocket members. They fell into a deep sleep and they continued on. “You were great James,” he said with a smile, and James blushed. “Thanks!” suddenly a glow came from Kakuna, his experience he had gained had brought him to his evolution. “Awesome! Kakuna evolved into Beedrill!” his friend Ash exclaimed.

Metapod looked glum. “Don’t worry Metapod you’ll evolve when you’re ready!” he said rubbing the bug type’s head.

-x-

Pewter City

Pokémon Center/Poke Mart

Gym

Contest Hall/Accessory Shop

Museum

-x-

Upon arrival at Pewter City, they got their Pokémon treated. Ash headed to the Contest Hall to register for the Kanto Contests! He was registered, as were his Pokémon. “James what are you doing here?” the two boys turned to see a woman with long red hair.

“Jessie!?” the blue haired man gasped. “That’s me the glorious, fabulous, wonderful, divine, and talented Jessie!” she struck a pose, and the males sweatdropped.

“Who is she?” the raven haired boy asked. “She’s my friend from way back, she’s really into Pokémon Contests.”

“Of course, my Pokémon are all amazing, I will win the Grand Festival this year!” she said doing a spin.

“Well I think, I’ll be winning the Kanto Grand Festival!” the raven haired boy said confidently. She looked at him up and down and smiled when she looked at his Pokémon.

“Oh I don’t think so,” she said, with a chuckle. “Look at your Pokémon walking outside of their balls, how barbaric!” this annoyed Ash but he kept his cool. “Some of my Pokémon like to travel with me on the outside, it helps us be closer,” his Pokémon agreed.

“You sound just like James, oh well guess fools will be fools, ta-ta loser!” she waved them off as she left.

“Well that’s Jessie,” James said with a sigh. “She seems nice.” The two share a look and laugh.

-x-

James noticed a small shop in the Contest Hall, and asked Ash about it. “That’s the Accessory Shop,” they walked over. “You can buy battle accessories here, or get contest accessories. You can even buy material to make your own accessories.”

“And that’s the best way to go,” the two turn to see a young man wearing a head band, it looked like he had dyed white hair but naturally had black hair. He was wearing fancy and stylish clothes, and he had three strange Pokémon all wearing hand made contest accessories. “After all Pokémon should be Tough, Smart, Cool, Cute and above all else Beautiful!”

James scanned the Pokémon and learned they were, Poochyena (Nana), Ralts (Rara), and Skitty (Kiki). “I’ve never seen Pokémon like this before,” he said and the boy smiled. “That’s cause I’m from the Hoenn region, the name is Ruby. This is Nana, Rara, and Kiki, I’m here to enter the Kanto Contests!”

“If you’re from Hoenn then why are you here?”

“Well my dad wanted me to be into battles, but contests are way better, so I plan on returning home with the Grand Festival Trophy, then I’ll win the Hoenn Grand Festival!” he looked at the two boys. “So who are you two?”

“Well I’m James, and these are my Pokémon,” he calls out his other 3 to join Growly. Ruby’s eyes sparkle as he looks at Growly, Spearow and Beedrill. “Oh man these guys are great, your Growlithe is so Cool, and your Spearow looks so Tough, and your Beedrill looks Smart!” Ruby gushed looking them over. “You should enter them in a Pokémon Contest!” he looked at Koffing. “While this Koffing you should probably switch out for a better Pokémon.”

His words made the two twitch, and Ash narrowed his eyes. “Well I think my Koffing is great, and I’m more into Pokémon battles, than contests.”

Ruby froze and looked at James in surprise. “Oh, I thought you were a coordinator, but I guess you’re just a boring trainer, what a waste?” he turned to Ash. “What about you?”

“I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I’m a coordinator and these are my Pokémon,” he calls out Pidgey and Metapod to join the others. Ruby stares at them and begins to gush. “Amazing, your Bulbasaur looks so Smart, and your Pikachu looks so Cute and Cool! Your others are a bit of a surprise, your Rattata doesn’t fit, neither does your Pidgey, both are so bland, and your Metapod looks boring, you should only use your Bulbasaur and Pikachu until you get some better Pokémon.”

“Well I think you’re wrong, all my Pokémon are great, and you shouldn’t judge a book just on it’s cover alone,” he said kneeling beside his Pokémon. “My Pokémon all have appeal and work really hard, we even plan on taking on the Kanto league!”

“The Kanto League?” he gasped and shook his head. “I should have guessed you’re not a real coordinator, not with Pokémon like that, just look at mine each one with grace and the perfect level of coolness, cuteness, and beauty!” his Pokémon struck a pose.

“I am a real coordinator, I’ll prove it let’s have a contest battle right now! I’ll be using Rattata, Pidgey and Metapod!”

“Fine, but don’t think you’ll win with Pokémon like that!”

Ash vs Ruby

“Go Kiki, show off your cuteness!” the female feline came out. “Go Rattata!” the male mouse rushed out. “Use Double Edge!” she began to spin cutely and build up energy. “Show him your power Rattata, use Super Thunder Fang!”

Ruby gasped as Rattata built up the energy in his fangs and channeled it with electricity. He had to admit not only was the move cool but it was beautiful! Kiki waited too long looking cute to attack and the Super Thunder Fang cut down half her HP, and the electricity finished her off. “No Kiki return!”

“Yay Rattata you did great!” the mouse came running back to Ash and received a well-deserved petting.

“Alright, Rara show him your stuff,” the psychic time came out striking a pose. “Pidgey go,” the bird type flew out onto their battle space. “Show him your combo, use Gust Wing!”

Pidgey flew at Rara, wings glowing and wing whipping around his wings. However Rara used Teleport to dodge it, she reappeared and hit Pidgey with Confusion. Pidgey became confused and began dancing about. “Oh no Pidgey return,” he called Pidgey back to his ball.

“That’s my win,” Ruby said with a smirk. “Now Nana go get him!” the female dark type strutted out.

“Metapod, I need you now!” the bug type was set out. “String Shot!” sticky sting was shot out and got Nana covered in the thread. “Eww gross, shake it off Nana and use Bite!”

Nana obeyed and shook off the thread, she rushed at Metapod. “Harden and defend!” the bug type glowed and knocked Nana away.

“Nice defense, but my Pokémon’s toughness won’t be beat, Nana use Take Down!” she obeyed glowing with fierce power and rushed at Metapod. “Counter using Headbutt!”

The attacks met but it was Metapod that was knocked back. Metapod struggled to get up. ‘Wow Metapod is tougher than I thought.’ Ruby thought as the bug type stood tall, he was banged up but still wanted to battle.

“You can do it Metapod!” Ash cheered and the green cocoon began to glow. “Metapod?” from the shell came a beautiful Butterfree!

“Whoa,” the hoenn boy blushed as he saw the dazzling bug type. Ash scanned him and saw he had new moves.

Butterfree – Gust Confusion Stun Spore Poison Powder

Seeing these moves Ash had some ideas. “Alright Butterfree use Stun Spore then use Poison Powder!” Butterfree nodded and let loose the moves, Stun Spore from his left wing and Poison Powder from his right. The two attacks swirled together, mixing into a glorious twister of purple and orange. The move hit Nana and the dark type became stunned and poisoned. 

“No Nana!” the dark type fainted and the match went to Ash. “Well you beat me alright, but things will be different in a real contest!” he ran off to get his Pokémon treated.

“You all did great,” Ash complimented, and returned Butterfree to his ball, he got his Pokémon healed. “You were great Ash, hope I can do just as well in my gym battle!”

“Speaking of, if you give me some time I’ll have a gift for you and your Pokémon.” James nodded, and Ash made plans to prepare not only for their gym battles but his Pewter City Contest!

To be continued


	4. Accessories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ash’s Team 5/8

Bulbasaur, Rattata, Pikachu, Pidgey, Butterfree

TC – Headbutt, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Sleep Powder

Berries: Oran Berries, Electro Berries (Electric Type Berries), Crawly Berries (Bug Type Berries),

Badges: 0 Ribbons: 0

James’ Team 4/8

Growly, Koffing, Spearow, Beedrill 

Badges: 0

Pokémon

Bulbasaur – Headbutt, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Leach Seed

Rattata – Super Fang, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Quick Attack

Combo: Super Thunder Fang, Super Ice Fang

Pidgey – Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Tackle

Combo: Gust Wing

Pikachu- Headbutt, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Shock

Butterfree- Gust, Confusion, Stun Spore, Poison Powder

-x-

Growly – Headbutt, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Flamethrower

Koffing – Tackle, Poison Gas, Smoke Screen, Sludge

Spearow – Fury Attack, Peck, Wing Attack, Mirror Move

Beedrill – Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Headbutt, Twineedle

Chap 4 Accessories

Ash went back to the contest hall, and hit the accessory shop. He knew in his heart he was a coordinator, he didn’t care for accessories that only were useful in battle, and he didn’t care for glamour accessories that were just to make his Pokémon all dolled up. Like him he liked contest and battles but he was a coordinator at heart so that’s the kind of accessories he would make. He got the materials he wanted and began to create his accessories! 

For Bulbasaur, he knew just what to make, he got a special flower and placed the petals into crystal mold, using the mold he made green crystal pearls, with flower petals inside. He made a string of pearls and placed them around Bulbasaur’s neck. “Here you go Bulbasaur, you like it?” Bulbasaur nodded, the pearls gave off a pleasing aroma that soothed him and made him happy but that’s not all it did. Blossom Pearls, they would increase the power and effectiveness of Bulbasaur’s grass type moves but would also boost its Beauty and Cleverness.

Now for Pikachu, he knew the perfect item for Pikachu as well, he got a black ring and used lightning tags to magnetize it. The ring was worn like a head band, Pikachu loved it, it made him feel all tingly all over. “You like it Pikachu?” he asked and the electric mouse cheered. ‘This ring will not only increase his electric type moves, but it brings out Pikachu’s coolness and toughness.’ Ash made the Magnet Band!

Then came Rattata, he bought a ring that increased defense and infused it with gold dust. The item created was a gold ring that Ash put on Rattata’s tail. “Does it fit alright?” Rattata wagged his tail and it was the perfect fit. ‘The ring suits him well, and it will boost his defense and normal type moves, and it’ll raise his toughness as well.’ Guardian Ring was made.

It was Pidgey’s turn, Ash modified a helmet for Pidgey, it was a little big but he’d grow into it. It looked like a safety hat, yellow with a big green cross. Like he thought it was a little big, but when Pidgey lifted up it looked like he was giving a salute, definitely a cool and cute combo. ‘This helmet will protect Pidgey a bit, so when a Pokémon attacks they’ll take damage and when Pidgey lands a physical attack it’ll restore some of its health..’ Ash made the Healing Helmet.

Butterfree was tough as it was newly evolved. He did something simple started with a basic scarf and added some special effect threads, the scarf turned a dazzling blue and green color. It looked cool and made Butterfree look cute as well. ‘This is a good start for now, the scarf will increase his cuteness, beauty and coolness! Plus it’ll make his spore and powder moves more effective.’ Ash made the Glitter Scarf.

Ash then made a present for James’ Pokémon, one he made special, the others he bought from the accessory shop. He presented James with his gifts. “Here James for your Pokémon.”

For Growly, he made something special. It was a pitch black collar but gave off a lot of heat. Growly loved it. “This is my Charcoal Collar it increases the power of fire type moves!”

Next Ash got Koffing the Rocky Helmet, as for Spearow he got the Shell Bell, last but not least was Beedrill who Ash bought Silver Powder for. “Sorry I would have made these guys special items but I ran out of money, but I made sure to get the best battle items in the store.” He said with a smile.

James felt a little bad, he had money in spades, but Ash had used up all his money, he only had to make accessories for his Pokémon but he made one for Growly, and bought him some really pricey items. “Thank you so much Ash they are great!”

With their new accessories they head to the Pewter City Gym.

Brock the Pewter City Gym leader greeted them. “Welcome to the Pewter City gym, I’m the gym leader and my name is Brock.” Brock stood shirtless, his pecs and rock hard abs exposed for all to see, he stood barefoot on a rock and wore long white pants. “My gym’s specialty is Rock types I hope you’ve come prepared.”

James gulped. ‘Oh no all I have is Fire, Poison, Flying and Bug type Pokémon, those won’t be enough to beat a rock type. Maybe I should just give up now before I make a fool of myself and my Pokémon get hurt.’ He was so nervous.

Ash put his hand on his shoulder. “You can do it James, believe in yourself and your Pokémon and you will win.” He gave him a thumbs up.

James was filled with new found confidence as he blushed. “Alright, I’m here to challenge you!”

“Very good, you may use all of your Pokémon while I will be handling two. You may switch your Pokémon. Let’s begin go Geodude!” he called out his first Rock type Pokémon.

“Alright go Growly,” the fire Pokémon ran out. In any other battle all of Growly’s moves would be top notch but against a rock type his thunder fang was useless, and Headbutt wouldn’t do much, it was up to his fire type moves.

Brock wasn’t the type to underestimate his opponent so he came out swinging. Having Geodude launch a powerful Rock Throw. Growly dodged and fought back with a powerful Flamethrower, Geodude blocked it with his hands, it still took damage but being a rock type could handle the flames. “Alright try a Fire Fang!”

Growly rushed forward his mouth full of fire he bit Geodude, and the rock type became covered in flames. “Geodude use Rollout!” his command went nowhere as Geodude flinched. “Quick Geodude get away!”

Geodude escaped Growly’s fangs and floated back over towards Brock. “Excellent now use Mud Slap!” Geodude smacked the ground sending a splash of mud at Growly, it hit hard knocking the fire type back.

“You can do it Growly!” James cheered. “Come on Growly hang in there!” Ash cheered from the stands.

Growly got up still ready to fight. “Use Flamethrower!” he let loose a powerful torrent of flames and Geodude once again tried to block it with his hands.

“Nice work Geodude!” Brock complimented but he spoke to soon as the flames overpowered Geodude and the rock type was thrown back. “No Geodude!”

The attack left Geodude with a burn, that slowly sapped away his strength. Ash smiled. ‘Rock type or not Growly’s fire type moves are boosted not only in power but effectiveness. James can win this!’

“Go Growly finish this up with Fire Fang!”

“Geodude use Rollout!” the two clashed in a fiery explosion, but it was Geodude that was unable to battle when the smoke cleared.

“We did it great job Growly!” James praised, and his fire type ran over to him and happily licked his face.

“It’s not over yet prepare yourself.” He returned Geodude and called out his Onix. Growly was still willing to battle, but this time wouldn’t end as well Onix was just too strong and it appeared to know Dig which made things even harder.

It was Growly who lost this battle, after a fierce attack from Dig. “No Growly, you did great have a good rest.” He set him aside and Ash was quick to provide medical treatment to make him feel better, a few Oran berries and he was right as rain.

“Alright Koffing I choose you!” he called out the poison type.

James had a plan now, he had Koffing douse Onix in poison gas. Poison began to sap Onix’s strength, and with every attack the rocky helmet Ash gave him dealt damage, but his attacks were not enough and soon Koffing was knocked out. “Thanks Koffing you were great.” He returned him to his ball. “Go Spearow!”

“A fire type, a poison type and now a flying type, you certainly have unique taste in Pokémon.” Brock says and the battle was back on, thanks to Shell Bell the flying tape was able to heal with every attack. Brock knew his Onix was at his limit and even from a normal or flying attack he couldn’t take another direct hit. “Onix use Dig!”

“That’s what I was waiting for Spearow use Mirror Move!” he copied the move and dove underground, the arena was quiet, but soon a rumbling was heard as Onix came flying out of the ground knocked out.

“Onix is unable to battle the victor is James.” Brock walked over to him and presented him his badge.

“Alright I got the boulder badge!” he lifted it up and his Pokémon cheered.

Brock looked over to Ash. “I am guessing you are here for a match to, my Pokémon will need to rest oof course.”

“Of course and I want to enter the Pokémon contest, so I’ll enter that before battling your gym.”

“Wait you’re a coordinator?” that was a surprise.

To be continued 

Chap 5 Contests and Gym Battles

Ash enters the Pokémon contest with Bulbasaur. Win or lose he seeks to gain his first badge; Seeing Ash’s skill and determination to follow his dreams makes Brock want to follow his dream as well.

End preview


End file.
